


Of Bitterness and Rapture

by the_rck



Series: With the Fire We Stole [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gang Rape, M/M, Magical Aphrodisiacs, Multiple Orgasms, No Gluhen, Team Bonding, Telepathy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: "They still think we're human." Yohji sounded certain. "I'm pretty sure they'll assume psychic powers or human magics before they consider youkai." He blinked then smiled. "Any bets on how long it takes them to figure it out?""I think the stamina will give it away," Ken said. "I'm not hiding that."Aya shook his head. "They'll be too distracted by what we're doing."
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken/Kudou Yohji/Tsukiyono Omi/Brad Crawford, Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken/Kudou Yohji/Tsukiyono Omi/Schuldig
Series: With the Fire We Stole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Of Bitterness and Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> The underage warning is for Omi being (probably) 17. I'm not clear on whether or not enough time passes during Kapital for him to have passed another birthday or not. He could potentially be older here, of course, depending on how time flowed for him while he was in the spirit world, but canonically...
> 
> Title from Adam Zagajewski's poem, "Shelf."

“You should have let them drown,” Aya said. “My sister would be safer.”

Ken knelt on sand with the water washing up over his feet. He put a hand on the back of one of the four unconscious humans he’d dragged to shore. “We’d never be sure they were dead. We don’t know what they could become if some water spirit took a fancy to keep them.” He bared his teeth. “They’re valuable, too. Their gifts might pass to hanyo children.”

Yohji laughed. “That’s more my sort of plan.” He prodded Schuldig’s body with a toe. He glanced at Omi. “Two of them are already owned. Tot’s claim protects the boy, and she hates us enough without us poaching. Ouka-chan—“ He shook his head as Omi turned away.

“Farfarello would be challenging prey,” Aya admitted. “Is she strong enough yet?”

"I don't know," Omi replied because he really didn't know. "As long he's still alive, she has time to become strong enough." He wondered if Ouka already knew where Farfarello was. 

Ouka had become an onryo. That might change; that might not change. Letting her hunt Farfarello was the closest thing to apology that Omi could offer her now. If she achieved her vengeance, she might be able to become something else, something she actually wanted to be.

Safer for Omi and his friends if they were gone before Ouka realized that Farfarello was vulnerable. Farfarello had ended her human life; Omi had forced her to transform. Neither had been a kindness.

Omi was still bitter about it because Manx had to have known. Omi had trusted Manx, but she had to have known that Ouka was the child he'd been sent to find. She had known that Omi had... become attached. 

Omi was almost certain that Manx had laid all of the false trails that had delayed his search. If he ever demanded an explanation, Manx would have smiled and said that finding Reiji's child was Omi's task. Manx never left a loophole unexploited.

He should have remembered that there were no oaths between them. Omi had benefited from the delays, though, enough to make some of his own choices, enough to let him build a team of youkai who had been born human. Enough that Manx could argue that Omi owed her for the opportunity.

Well, Aya and Ken had been born human. They'd transformed through trauma and death and had been luckier than Ouka. 

Yohji-- Well, Yohji's stories about his past changed, and he knew things he-- maybe-- shouldn't. If he'd ever been human, it had been before the War, possibly before the Bakematsu. He had sought Omi out and asked to join his team while Omi had discovered Ken and Aya and had recruited them.

Yohji had taught Omi things that Manx had never mentioned. Yohji had never told Omi what benefits Yohji expected from the relationship, but there weren't a lot of things Yohji could ask for that would make Omi hesitate to support him.

"We're not going back," Omi said. "Not to Kritiker and not to the other world." He knew it wasn't a direct answer. "Naoe getting himself and Farfarello to shore is believable. Manx may guess, but she won't tell. Apart from protecting Aya-chan, none of us have obligations outside of Weiss. I think it's better." He looked at each of them, his friends, his allies, his chosen family.

None of them seemed inclined to argue.

Omi shrugged one shoulder and used a small magic to make the salt water fall away from his body and from his clothing. "The other two..." He bared his teeth and flicked his fingers. "Dying is easy. I don't see why they should get that from us."

"Humans don't last long." There was a warning in Yohji's voice. "And they might not stay human."

Omi shrugged. "Will it matter? That'll be a risk every time after this, with every Dark Beast we hunt."

Yohji laughed, and it sounded like falling. "I'm in."

Omi looked at Ken who smiled.

"They don't know what we are," Ken said. "If they change, we can use them. If they don't, we can use them. I want to win. I want them to know, in their bones, that we won."

Omi nodded because Ken always wanted that.

Aya made a dissatisfied sound.

"Think of it as revenge," Ken told him. "They took Aya-chan. They took Sakura-chan. They're murderers and torturers."

"If they're dead," Aya said, "really and thoroughly dead, they're no further danger." His expression had flattened. "Protection before revenge."

"You used Tomoe Sakura," Yohji said. "More than once. She protected the last of your kin. Also more than once. What have you given her in return?"

Omi could see Yohji's words twist into Aya's soul. "We will have other enemies later," Omi said. "Stronger enemies. I'd rather take chances with these two than with someone more powerful."

"They're both strong enough to see us as we are, eventually," Yohji said. "To survive the seeing, I mean. If they couldn't, it wouldn't be any fun at all." He stood and stretched. Human bones and joints didn't-- couldn't-- move the way that Yohji was moving now. He looked at Ken then at Aya and finally at Omi. "How's the pocket dimension going?"

That was one of the things Yohji had taught Omi, one of the things Manx had never mentioned.

"What?" Ken asked.

Omi sighed. "It's a trick I've been working on," he told Ken. "A bit of space that only I-- we if I set it up that way-- can get in and out of." He looked at Yohji. "If it wasn't stable, would I be suggesting trying to live there? Kritiker gave us the Koneko which is much better than the streets, just with strings attached." He gave a contemptuous sniff. "The point is something _better_ than working for Kritiker."

Light, plumbing, and air quality had been much harder to figure out than stability.

"It's not pretty yet," Omi admitted, "but it's habitable. I thought it would be easier to bring in furniture and such." He was almost certain that they could all find nourishment by hunting Dark Beasts, but, if they couldn't, carryout was still an option. The humans they killed weren't going to need their wallets or their bank accounts.

Which was, he supposed, another way of finding nourishment by hunting. They'd probably want human food anyway, just for the pleasure of it.

“That’s better than a locked door,” Yohji said. “Humans can’t cross back without help.”

“I can’t either,” Aya pointed out, “not if you mean what I think you do.”

“Have you ever tried?” Yohji sounded startled.

Aya turned his back on them. “Manx wanted to know what I am. It was unpleasant.” His shoulders pulled up, toward his ears.

Manx hadn’t mentioned that to Omi.

“I’m sorry, Aya-kun,” Omi said. “Do we need a different plan?” Going back to Kritiker was, unfortunately, the best second choice. Pretending to be human was harder without Manx running interference, but they’d manage.

No one said anything for several seconds.

“Too hard to hide them in our apartments,” Ken said with obvious regret. He flexed his fingers. “Breaking necks isn’t hard. Unless... Does anyone else need to do the honors?”

Aya turned back. “If I couldn’t get out, they can’t. Let them rot, and let them know why.”

"I want more than that," Ken said. He gave Aya a challenging look. "I probably can't get out, either, but I trust Omi. And, really, there's always a way one of us could die or worse than die. Someone's going to look for us eventually, and we can't keep other youkai out of the Koneko."

Yohji moved to stand next to Ken, looking at Aya. "We're going to attract exorcists, too." He tugged a bit of his wire from his watch and let it slide back in. "We run into a real one, and we're fucked." He looked down at the unconscious members of Schwarz. "They're only humans, but they were a lot of trouble."

Omi understood that Yohji meant that exorcists might only be human but still would be trouble. He doubted Aya had missed the subtext. "I can't move the pocket while there's someone in there, and I'd rather not have the exit below the tide line." He twitched a hand at Ken. "Can you carry them both?"

"In terms of weight, absolutely." Ken bent and lifted Schuldig. "I'm less sure about-- Humans are awkwardly shaped for carrying and for being carried."

Omi looked up at the sky and tried to judge the time. They probably had three hours before dawn. "You don't have to be human," he said, "and we only have to go far enough that we can get into town fast when we need to shop or hunt or--" He waved a hand to indicate all of the things they hadn't thought of yet. 

Ken nodded. "There are things I want from my apartment."

"Yeah," Yohji said. "I'll go. I can carry all of our crap." He hesitated. "Unless you guys want plants or pets. I can't guarantee alive."

"It'll be easier if we don't have to replace everything." Omi wasn't sure they had enough cash for that anyway. "Get everything." He put a little extra emphasis on the last word.

"I know where you hid it all," Yohji said with a certainty that made Omi a little uncomfortable. "Weapons, money, files..."

Omi sighed because Yohji probably did know.

As they left the beach, Aya went first, followed by Ken, with Omi and Yohji behind. They left Naoe and Farfarello just above the high tide line.

Tot would be able to find Naoe any time she wanted to. 

Omi hoped she'd be kinder to Naoe than she'd been to Masafumi-nii. Omi suspected that Masafumi-nii had been batshit even before he met Tot, but she certainly hadn't helped in the slightest.

___________________

Crawford, Omi had to admit, had a very nice ass. He'd noted it in passing when he and Aya stripped the humans and washed the sea off of them. He hadn't lingered particularly, but he supposed that rape would satisfy Ken's appetite and Aya's bitter anger as well as more physically damaging cruelty would.

And Yohji got more energy from fucking humans than he did from killing them. He enjoyed killing, but he needed sex. "It's easier than it used to be," he'd told Omi once when they were sitting together on a rooftop. "I still wouldn't dare a small town, but the big ones are much better hunting grounds than they used to be."

Omi expected that Crawford would be a satisfying fuck, but he also thought that Schuldig would be harder to break. Schuldig was a creature of impulse, and part of that was him accepting that, sometimes, whatever he prodded would whip across his face or clamp steel teeth into his flesh. Schuldig's body looked as muscular and well proportioned as Crawford's, but Omi's other senses gave the man's body sharp edges.

Once both humans were clean, Omi prodded the fabric of his pocket dimension so that bits of the floor grew around the prisoners wrists and ankles. He didn't expect them to wake soon, but, if they did, they wouldn't be able to attack. Omi stepped back and contemplated what he wanted to happen after Ken returned with food and Yohji returned with the contents of their apartments. He glanced at Aya.

"I never asked," Omi said softly, "is sex even a thing for you?"

Aya reddened a little.

For a moment, Omi thought Aya wouldn't answer.

"If I want it to be," Aya said. "It's not the same sort of thing it was before I--"

Omi waved a hand to let Aya know that he didn't have to finish the sentence. "I wasn't old enough when I was still human, so I don't know if what I want now is the same as it would have been."

Aya gave a small huff that was almost a laugh. "Does it even matter?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're going to--" Omi hesitated for a moment. "I'll like it better if we all play with them, and Yohji's definitely going to fuck them. I just wondered what you wanted."

"I want to take a long time," Aya said. "I want them as terrified as Sakura-chan was. As hurt as Ouka-chan was." He walked to the sink and turned on the water. He splashed some on his face. "Fucking them will work, but... It'll change how we are with each other."

"Anything we do in here is going to." Omi wasn't particularly concerned about that. "We usually grant death after the terror of the hunt."

Aya made a sound that Omi took as agreement. "I hope Ken finds us something worth eating. I'd heat water for tea, but we don't have tea."

"Yet," Omi said. He considered telling Aya to be grateful that they had something approximating a kitchen. Omi had worked hard on that part of things, and he was pretty sure that the appliances would melt back into the walls minutes after he left. The pocket itself was stable without Omi paying immediate attention, but the more complicated interior bits hadn't properly become what he wanted them to be, not yet.

Omi sat down on the floor and started thinking about sleeping spaces. As he did, he said, "The three of you, I'd do almost anything for you." He even trusted them. "You and Ken need time to grow. Yohji--" Omi really had no idea what Yohji gained by allying with them, but he had the impression that, whatever it was, Yohji really needed them for it.

Yohji had given his word not to betray Omi, and that promise bound the two of them more tightly than a human oath would. As long as Ken and Aya were Omi's, Yohji wouldn't betray them either.

"I would very much like to see Crawford cry," Aya said. "I'd like to-- He needs to know that none of this is under his control."

Omi glanced back and saw that Aya's hands had formed fists. Omi considered Aya's fights with Crawford. "He reveled in being untouchable."

"I was too new to... to being what I am now."

Omi nodded. "I'm sorry," he said because he was. "I'd be sorry not to have Aya, but if I could bring back Ran, I would."

"Ran's still in here," Aya said. "Just not alone and not... He's not whole. I-- the part of me that isn't Ran-- couldn't save him, but he saved me, well, parts of me. I was the soul of the house. The murders shredded my heart, and the bomb evicted the pieces from the building."

That was more than Aya had ever told Omi before.

"Ran was the part who knew how to be--" Aya waved a hand. "The rest of me hadn't been beyond our walls. We'd have-- I couldn't have kept our body going without what he knew, and neither of us could have kept Aya-chan alive without the other. I knew she was hurt, but only Ran knew what a car was and how to find a hospital."

Omi made a sound that he intended to convey understanding. "I was made deliberately," he said. He was pretty sure that Aya knew that. "I was even trained a little. I'm still-- It's just me in here, but I can't be human again. They like children for that. It's easy to force a transition." He wasn't going to say more than that about what Dragonfly-hime had ordered done to him. He wasn't even sure he remembered all of it. He was absolutely sure that anything he'd forgotten was better left that way.

"It was only timing that let us survive," Aya said. "That and we both wanted the same thing. Without one or the other, we'd both have died. All of Ran would be gone, and so would all of me that never had a name before."

"Will you survive if something happens to Aya-chan?" Omi had spent weeks worrying that Aya wouldn't.

"It would be wrong to." The way Aya said it made Omi hope that the answer was 'yes.'

"We'll keep an eye on her," Omi promised. "We don't have other priorities beyond survival and time to grow." And whatever Yohji was after. Omi hoped that last wasn't going to turn out to be expensive. "We're good at surveillance."

"Can you make sure they can't hear us talking when they wake up?" Aya obviously didn't want to discuss the subject of Aya-chan further.

Omi hesitated. "Probably. Does it matter?"

"We sound and look too normal. They'll have time to think about how to react. Schuldig's telepathy won't give them nearly as much information about us." Aya gave Omi a sharp look. "He seems to have trouble reading us."

"Ah. I think... Manx never bothered to strip the illusions she put over our minds. I don't know how long they'll last." Omi suspected that Manx would use that generosity as a favor owed if he ever had something she wanted.

_____________

Ken returned before Yohji did which was expected. Yohji brought all of their possessions-- toiletries, books, clothing, bedding, furniture, knicknacks, even spiderwebs and dust bunnies, which was not expected.

Omi was a little bit relieved to realize that neither Ken nor Aya had realized that that was a thing Yohji could do. They had also thought that Yohji was exaggerating what he'd be able to pack and carry. That made Omi's ignorance less embarrassing.

They spent the next hour on food, tea, and unpacking. 

"I'm still working on bedrooms," Omi told them apologetically. "I thought the kitchen and toilet were more immediately necessary."

Ken laughed and threw a pillow at him.

As they found places to put their things, Yohji gave the barrier between them and their prisoners occasional glances, but he didn't hurry. Once the rearranging became obvious puttering, though, he sat on the floor and said, "Logistics." He jerked his chin toward where Crawford and Schuldig waited to make it clear what he meant.

Omi sat, too. He raised his eyebrows rather than saying anything.

Yohji waited until Ken and Aya had also stopped to listen. Then, he said, "Do we separate them? Do we each play privately or all together? Or something else?"

"Unless we have a way to keep Schuldig in his own head, separating them won't matter," Ken said. Then he appeared to reconsider. "Well, it won't matter on the morale side for them. It might be safer for us to separate them if any of us plan to... erm... visit them alone. What? They're physically capable of fighting, and they work well with each other."

Aya and Yohji both laughed, but Omi had to admit that Ken was right.

"No one goes in alone," Omi said firmly. "I don't care how sure we are that they're helpless."

"None of us are body shy," Aya said. His eyes met Omi's. "I've seen people fuck before."

Omi blinked then understood. The part of Aya that had been the Fujimiya house must remember years of people being people. Omi doubted any of it had been as wild as four youkai playing cruel games with two humans. Omi hoped it hadn't been.

Aya would have been very different if the Fujimiya household had hosted sadistic orgies.

Yohji stared at Aya then said, "Whatever you're thinking of, this will be different."

Omi felt slow when he realized what Yohji meant. Omi swallowed hard. "Aya-kun, he's asking how we feel about sex with each other. Even if we don't touch directly--" And Omi thought they would. He wanted to, and he'd be very surprised if Yohji didn't want to. "--this is potentially... intimate." Part of him very much liked the idea of having the other three more personally connected to him and to each other.

Ken snorted. "More intimate than living together in a magic cave and trusting Omi to let us leave? Seriously? We're going to care more about who doesn't wash dishes and who left moldy socks in the bathroom than we are about anything one of us does in there." He pointed in case anyone had any doubts what he meant. "We need each other enough that sex-- with them or with each other-- won't be what breaks the team."

Omi winced because Ken wasn't wrong, but he also-- "We all have to respect each other in the morning," Omi said, trying for wry irony.

Ken nodded. "Exactly."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Aya said.

"They still think we're human." Yohji sounded certain. "I'm pretty sure they'll assume psychic powers or human magics before they consider youkai." He blinked then smiled. "Any bets on how long it takes them to figure it out?"

"I think the stamina will give it away," Ken said. "I'm not hiding that."

Aya shook his head. "They'll be too distracted by what we're doing."

_______________

By the time, Omi lowered the barrier so that he and his team could see Crawford and Schuldig again, both men were conscious. Both humans raised their heads as far as they could to try to see who-- what-- was coming. Then they turned their heads toward each other.

Omi was pretty sure they were talking; telepathy was inconvenient that way. "They're probably thirsty," he said. He left the 'do we care?' implicit. He was pretty sure that all of them heard it anyway. He glanced at Yohji then nodded at Crawford. "If you start, he'll be more eager for the rest of us."

Crawford's jaw set in a way that announced that he expected pain.

Omi suspected that Crawford would prefer pain.

Yohji knelt beside Crawford and ran one hand over the man's spine. "Pretty," he said. He traced a finger along Crawford's ass. "Inconveniently arranged but very pretty. I like pretty things." He gripped Crawford's hair and forced the man to turn his face toward Yohji who bent and pressed his lips against Crawford's.

Schuldig started swearing-- at least, it sounded like swearing-- in German. He pulled on his arms as if he thought that he might manage to get free.

Omi strolled over to Schuldig and put a foot on his upper back. "We'll get to you." He leaned to put more of his weight into that leg. "First, you watch him shatter."

When Yohji straightened and let Crawford's head fall, Crawford looked flushed and desperate. He tried to lift himself to follow Yohji.

"Want more?" Yohji asked.

Schuldig went completely still under Omi's foot. He closed his eyes.

"No," Omi said. "You _watch_." He suspected that Schuldig's response was the German equivalent of telling Omi to fuck himself. Omi bent down. "It's a gift. You might fight it if Yohji touched you, but Crawford can't. He'll be a little less miserable than you for the next part."

"Liar," Schuldig's response sounded like stones grinding.

"I said 'a little,'" Omi replied. "We're going to fuck both of you until you can't remember anything else. He just gets the mindfuck of having his body want it all."

"He knows." Schuldig sounded like he'd been gut punched. "He knows."

"And so do you." Omi had known that that would bother Schuldig more than any physical pain, but he was a little surprised at how much more it bothered the telepath.

Schuldig was going to feel everything they did to him and everything they did to Crawford. Omi hoped that Schuldig would also ride along with Weiss and know how much they were enjoying themselves.

Aya joined Yohji next to Crawford, and Ken knelt next to Schuldig. Ken smiled up at Omi and said, "You're kind of hot when you're cruel."

Schuldig made a mocking, gagging sound, and Ken retaliated by pinching Schuldig's arm and twisting. Schuldig tried to writhe free, and Ken laughed.

Omi was impressed because he hadn't thought there was enough give to Schuldig's upper arm to make a pinch effective. Omi released the binding on Crawford so that Yohji and Aya could get him to his knees. Part of Omi wanted to join them, to focus on Crawford and ignore Schuldig.

Schuldig would be there later, after all, and Crawford looked so very inviting.

"You're perfect," Ken told Schuldig. "The pair of you, I mean. All four of us can get off at the same time. No waiting." He let go of Schuldig's arm and buried his fingers in Schuldig's hair.

Omi removed his foot from Schuldig's back.

Schuldig inhaled audibly in a way that announced that he'd been having problems breathing.

Omi tapped his toes on Schuldig's back and watch the telepath brace himself then go still. Omi didn't bother putting more weight through his leg.

"Sweet," Ken said cheerfully. "He does learn."

"He's still going to try to bite," Omi said. "I want to see him choke on our cocks until he accepts that it's not his choice."

"He won't, not ever," Ken told him, "and, really, that's more fun. We've got that whatsit of Yohji's anyway."

Omi was sure that Ken remembered what the ring gag was called. It wasn't any sort of euphemism or metaphor. None of the toys Yohji had brought had complicated names.

"You still think you're _good_!" Schuldig sounded deeply offended.

Since Omi knew the contents of his head at that moment, he froze and stared at Schuldig. Then he remembered Manx's magic and how it layered determination and simple certainty that Weiss was on the side of the angels.

So far as Omi knew, there weren't any angels. 

He laughed. "You thought you were the only ones who could lie?" He groped, metaphorically, for Manx's spells, found the bit that kept Schuldig from reading him, and peeled it away. 

Schuldig choked. His eyes rolled up in his head.

"Damn," Ken said. "He's out." He pressed fingers to Schuldig's throat. "Alive, though."

"Then he'll wake," Omi said. "Eventually. Maybe we shift him while he's out? If I make a bench, we'll have easier access." He glanced at Crawford and decided that the man was too occupied to notice anything but Yohji, Aya, and his own desperate need to get off.

Yohji had told them that he needed Crawford to orgasm at least once. "More would be better, though," he'd said. "Schuldig's mind is a lot less anchored to his body. His orgasms will be too much like eating raw celery-- tasty sometimes but burning more calories than they give me."

Omi wondered how many times Crawford's body could manage and what each of those would feel like to Yohji. Would the third be different from the first? Would the third be different from Crawford's point of view? Omi wanted desperately to sink his own cock into something warm and tight and-- He made a frustrated sound.

Aya and Yohji had Crawford with his head in Yohji's lap and his ass in the air. Aya had Crawford's cheeks parted and a hand in the cleft. Aya's eyes were on Yohji.

Yohji had a hand on the back of Crawford's head; Omi couldn't tell if that hand was a guide or a barrier against any attempt to pull back. Yohji looked at Aya and gave a small shake of his head.

Aya's hand moved his hands away from Crawford's ass.

Crawford tried to push backward. He whined and struggled against Yohji's hand.

"You're too close, pet," Yohji said in a deceptively gentle voice.

Aya cupped Crawford's balls and ran his thumb over them. He must have squeezed because Crawford tried to pull away then went very still. Aya's other hand caressed Crawford's cock.

Crawford whined again

"Ah," Yohji crooned. "You want to come, don't you? Doesn't matter whose hand or whose cock; you just want to get off." He tugged on Crawford's hair until Crawford's mouth came off of Yohji's cock. Yohji traced Crawford's lips with his free hand. "Desperation adds spice."

Ken muttered something about playing with his food.

Omi snickered.

Yohji gave them the finger then forced Crawford's face toward his cock again. Yohji groaned. "He's got a hell of a mouth," Yohji said. "Not his first rodeo." He threw his head back, and his breath came faster.

Aya's hands moved to Crawford's ass again.

Crawford's body trembled visibly.

Omi made himself turn his attention back to Schuldig. He lifted Schuldig's head so that Ken could force the ring gag between his teeth.

Crawford, even without Yohji's magic, would endure and wait for them to let their guard down; Schuldig would savage them at any opportunity with no care for the consequences.

As Schuldig started to wake, Omi nodded at Ken, and Ken started forcing his cock into Schuldig's ass.

Ken smiled like he was already getting everything he'd ever wanted.

Schuldig tried to set his jaw and swallow his cry of pain. Then he tried to spit out the gag before going completely still.

Omi ran a finger along the edge of the strap that held the gag in place. "You should be careful where you fall asleep." He knelt so that he could cup Schuldig's jaw and look directly into his eyes while Ken fucked him.

Schuldig snarled at Omi, at Ken, at the universe in general.

"By all means," Omi said. "You can tell that Ken's enjoying this."

The slightest widening of Schuldig's eyes told Omi that that arrow had struck true. Schuldig had touched Ken's mind.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Omi said. "How it feels so very good for Ken and so very painful for you." Omi put a finger into Schuldig's mouth and traced the ring that held his jaws apart. "You get both, and me watching and getting harder while I think about fucking you. You can't stop the echoes, and it's two of us wanting."

Ken blew Omi a kiss.

Omi stroked Schuldig's throat. "I only get one first with you." He could feel Schuldig's pulse, elevated by fear and pain. He could feel Schuldig's body shift a little in response to each of Ken's thrusts. "Eyes open." He flicked a finger against Schuldig's throat to emphasize that he meant it.

Schuldig glared at Omi.

"You feel the others, too." Omi said. He let his lips curve into a knowing smile.

Schuldig tried to look away, and Omi flicked his throat again, harder. Schuldig jerked away, but he had nowhere to go. He snarled, deep in his throat and tried to spit.

Omi ignored that. "A collar," he said making an effort to sound as if the idea had just occurred to him. "And a leash. You'll be docile if the alternative is not breathing." Omi liked the idea-- Pain and a need to make sure he breathed at every opportunity would keep Schuldig paying attention while they fucked him. "Your skin will bruise beautifully." He ran his thumb along Schuldig's neck to the collarbone. "Every time you move, you'll remember."

Ken and Schuldig both went still. Omi looked up to see Ken partially collapsed over Schuldig's back.

"I thought I'd last longer," Ken said, "and then you started talking dirty." He planted an elbow in Schuldig's back. "I want that. I want all of it." He laughed.

Omi heard bloodlust in that laugh.

"You want a turn?" Ken asked, stepping back from Schuldig's ass. "I'll be a bit before I'm ready again."

Omi looked at Schuldig's face again and thought about all of the things he'd like to do to the telepath. He pulled each fantasy to the front of his mind and held it there long enough that Schuldig couldn't miss it.

Schuldig made that choking sound again and passed out.

"Well, fuck," Omi said.

"What the hell did you do?" Ken sounded more curious than upset. He sat down next to Omi and leaned against him.

Omi put his arm around Ken's shoulders and stroked Ken's arm with that hand. "Not sure," he said. He had suspicions, but he wasn't _sure_. "An experiment. When he wakes up, I'll fuck him, and you sit here and think about all of the kinky shit you want to do to him. I'm not sure if he can't deal with my wants specifically or if it's more general."

Ken blinked at him then said, "Some time, I want your brain taking me for a ride." He tilted his head toward Omi's in what Omi took as a request for a kiss, so Omi went for it.

There was an electricity when their lips touched that reminded Omi promises sealed in blood. He nipped at Ken's lower lip, and Ken put a hand on the back of Omi's head and pulled him in closer. Omi groaned. He felt his cock getting harder. He thought it wouldn't take much to push him over. He made himself focus on kissing Ken instead. Omi's fingers in Ken's hair, Ken's hand on Omi's chest, both of them using their tongues and their teeth.

After three or four minutes, Omi pulled back far enough that he could look into Ken's eyes. "Mine," he said. "Forever." He waited for Ken to disagree, but Ken only looked over at where Aya and Yohji were playing with Crawford and said, "Think Yohji's mojo is working on us?"

Omi smiled. "If it is, I like it." He wouldn't want to feel like this all the time, but, right now, it was so very, very perfect.

"You still want to wait for Schuldig?"

Omi hesitated. He watched Aya yank Crawford to his feet and shove him against the wall. "I think we're all still going to _want_ after the humans pass out. We should play with them while we can." He brushed fingers over Ken's face. "I'm pretty sure my brain would love taking you for a ride." He laughed. "Just not the places I'm likely to take our fucktoys. You deserve better. Weiss deserves better."

Ken grinned at him. "We save the best for each other?" He gestured to include Yohji and Aya in that. "Sold."

Omi kissed him again, only stopping when he realized that Schuldig was awake and watching them. "Ready for round two?" he asked Ken.

"Definitely." Ken pulled back and turned to look at Schuldig. Ken frowned. "I think he needs more pain this time. He's going to try not to pay attention." Ken leaned toward Schuldig. "I won't make you bleed tonight, but if I think you're not giving Omi everything you've got--" Ken cupped Schuldig's jaw and squeezed.

Omi suspected that, when Ken finished discovering his power, he'd be able to shatter bones with that grip. "Redden his ass for me while I'm in his mouth."

Schuldig's eyes glittered with malevolent rage, but he didn't make another attempt to wrench free from his bonds.

Schuldig's mouth was warm and wet as Omi eased himself in. The tip of Omi's cock hit the roof of Schuldig's mouth. Omi gasped and shifted a bit to try to get more contact. Deeper in, there was less gap between Schuldig's tongue and anything else, and Schuldig's flesh pressed in around Omi's cock. Omi enjoyed that sensation for a moment then pulled back. He felt Schuldig gag at the next thrust.

Part of Omi wanted release quickly, but part of him wanted to draw out the violation, so he made himself take his time. When Ken started working on Schuldig's ass with heavy, open handed blows, Omi could feel each shock through Schuldig's body. He buried his fingers in Schuldig's hair and yanked. That provoked a different shudder of pain and changed the angle at which Omi's cock entered Schuldig's throat.

Schuldig's helpless agony was almost too sweet to bear, so Omi drew things out. After a while, Omi wasn't sure how long, Schuldig's tongue began to move against Omi's cock, and Schuldig's throat opened in a way it hadn't before. Omi managed to hold back his orgasm long enough to enjoy that.

Schuldig was welcome to try to please them, but he shouldn't expect that it would make anything end faster.

After he came, Omi stayed where he was. He stroked Schuldig's hair and said, "That was so good, I've got to do it again." He looked at Ken. "You want him again or do you want to swap out with Aya?"

Aya had Crawford pressed against the wall. Aya's hips were moving at a brutal pace.

"I want both," Ken said. "Now, later, as much as they can take."

Aya went still. A few seconds later, he stepped back just enough to find room for his hand between Crawford's body and the wall. He pulled Crawford's head back against his shoulder and gave the man a brutal looking handjob.

The sound Crawford made as he came didn't sound anything at all like pleasure.

Omi found himself instantly hard. He started moving in and out of Schuldig's mouth again. He had less control this time, but his body seemed to understand that slow was better. He tightened his grip on Schuldig's hair.

When Omi looked up, Aya was inspecting Schuldig's ass. "Nice bruises." He dug fingers into Schuldig's hips. Aya's pupils had widened until the iris of his eyes vanished. His teeth looked sharper than they had earlier. Aya met Omi's eyes and laughed. "This is the best idea ever!"

Then they were fucking Schuldig together, each of them pressing into the man's body in the same rhythm. Schuldig responded with continued efforts to suck and lick Omi to completion and with muffled sounds of pain. He'd been silent before, so Omi appreciated the victory.

Omi also thought that he could feel Schuldig's hatred like the heat of a banked fire. If they were careless, Schuldig wouldn't hesitate to destroy them. Omi almost howled in triumph as he orgasmed again.

A moment later, Omi stepped back so that he could see Schuldig's face.

Schuldig's eyes were squeezed shut. His cheeks were red and wet. He inhaled shallowly and rapidly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so attractive," Omi told him.

Schuldig couldn't free his wrists, but he could still give Omi the finger.

"He's still defiant," Omi informed Aya. Omi considered doing something about that, but he thought that he should sample the other goods on offer. Everything he'd seen indicated that Crawford was compliant, and a little softness sounded appealing, so Omi turned and took a few steps until he was next to Yohji who was watching Ken force Crawford to another orgasm. 

"I want to play with him," Omi said. "Schuldig's--" He hesitated because he couldn't say that Schuldig was boring. Omi would want him again, possibly not today but soon. "Variety. I want variety." His voice sounded a little breathy to his own ears.

Yohji looked at Omi, and Yohji practically sparkled. "Oh, good." He sounded a little breathless, maybe a little tipsy. "It's better when someone else fucks him, and whatever you were doing with Schuldig was delicious." Yohji put a hand on Omi's shoulder and leaned down, confiding. "I don't usually do it like this." He waved his other hand to indicate everything around them. "Not subtle. This couldn't be, but I'm usually very, very subtle. Safer that way."

At some other time, Omi thought he'd want to explore the implications of those words further. Now, he only wondered vaguely if Yohji would be hungover after they were done. Possibly, all four of them would be; in the moment, Omi couldn't bring himself to regret anything they'd done.

Yohji straightened. He waved at where Ken had Crawford sprawled on the floor. "He's almost done." He lowered his voice. "Crawford's come down enough that he doesn't want it. He'll still get hard as often as I want, but it hurts worse than getting shot." Yohji shook his head. "Don't usually do that, either. Not safe. For me. People remember."

Omi licked his lips. "Hold him down for me?" He thought he'd enjoy Crawford's ass more if he was looking at Yohji. Or Aya. Or Ken. "Face pressed into the floor, ass in the air," he added as Ken finished and looked back at them.

Yohji laughed. He leaned in close to Omi again and pressed their lips together.

Omi wrapped a hand around Yohji's neck and held him for a kiss that lasted long enough for Ken to start applauding.

Even Aya smiled a little.

Kissing Yohji while he fucked Crawford wasn't anything Omi had thought to want, but now he did. Fortunately, Yohji was equally happy with the idea. Omi also hadn't realized that orgasm could feel so explosively good or that he could get hard again fast enough not to need to pause.

Later, many hours later, he would ask if that was Yohji's doing, and Yohji would deny it. Nobody believed him.

All Omi knew in the moment was that it was good, and that feeling Crawford's body shudder with sobs made it better. Omi dug his fingers into Crawford's sides hard enough that his fingernails drew blood.

Crawford made a beautiful sound every time Omi tightened his grip again.

Omi was vaguely aware that Ken had wandered off to join Aya in fucking Schuldig, but he didn't really notice it until they forced Schuldig to orgasm.

They all felt that instant of completion and relief. They all also felt Schuldig's clawing rage at having been forced to that point. Then the wave of psychic energy ebbed as if only the instant of orgasm had given Schuldig enough power to make them feel anything at all.

Yohji pulled away from Omi and made a face. "Celery," he said.

Omi had other words for it. He wanted Schuldig to see their thoughts, not touch them. Omi put a hand on Crawford's back and leaned into it to steady himself as he stood.

Ken and Aya were sitting on Schuldig's back. They looked like they had been kissing. Given where they were, Aya had probably been the one to get Schuldig off. Ken's hands were mostly occupied with Aya's cock.

Aya looked at Omi and Yohji. His smile looked a little lopsided. He shook his head at them and turned his attention back to Ken, taking Ken's cock in his hands.

Omi wasn't sure if Schuldig was too exhausted to try to dislodge them or if he'd accepted that he couldn't. It didn't matter, so Omi left them all to that and watched as Yohji bent to whisper in Crawford's ear.

Crawford flinched and pulled his limbs in tight. He looked as if he'd been rubbed thin, as if they'd carried him beyond exhaustion and into disintegration. 

Omi sighed. He still wanted to fuck Crawford again, but they were going to have to wait. "Yohji," Omi said reluctantly but firmly, "he nearly drowned a few hours ago. He's dehydrated, and he needs to eat and sleep."

Yohji actually pouted. "He can take more."

"I know," Omi answered, "but there'll be more to the more if we wait. He'll still be here tomorrow. Have a go at Schuldig. He's not the same sort of high for you, but..." He shrugged.

"Palate cleanser," Yohji said, looking a little more focused. He stood. The smile he turned on Aya and Ken looked fond, almost doting. "After those two finish what they're doing."

Omi nodded. "Ken can do the care and feeding part for Crawford." Maybe Aya could do it for Schuldig; Aya didn't hate Schuldig the way he did Crawford. Omi didn't want to deal with human necessities right then, and he didn't think Yohji could be trusted with the job.

Yohji was too high on the team orgy.

"I know the theory of how to bind a human with magic," Yohji said. "I can't do it, but you could learn. They'd be useful."

"Yes," Omi said. "Just... Later. When we're less interested in... this." There were other humans, he knew, but he also knew that the intersection of incredibly attractive with evil enough to be a Dark Beast was as small as the intersection of incredibly attractive with most other categories of human endeavor.

Yohji put a hand on Omi's shoulder and squeezed. "I haven't kissed Ken yet, and you haven't kissed Aya." He raised his eyebrows. "Unless there's something I don't know about?"

Omi laughed. "Haven't yet, but I should." He wanted to fuck Schuldig again, but he thought he could delay gratification for a day or three. Omi put his hand over Yohji's and tugged him toward the rest of the team. "You want Schuldig's mouth or his ass? I'm going to be busy with Aya."


End file.
